Trashbots
Trashbots are one of the new types of cogs. They are the dirtiest cogs in Toontown, but have some of the strongest attacks. Insignia: A garbage can. HQ: Trashbot Junk Yard The Trashbots * Level 1 - 5: Spilled Soda * Level 2 - 6: Garbage Man * Level 3 - 7: Litterbug * Level 4 - 8: Dropped Gum * Level 5 - 9: Dump Truck * Level 6 - 10: Dirty Oaf * Level 7 - 11: Piggish Pig' * level 8 - 12 - Filthy Brute Appearances Spilled Soda would have a head much like a soda can. The size of it would be the standard size of a Flunky, Bottom Feeder, Short Change, or Cold Caller. Garbage Man would have a head that looks kind of like a Money Bags, but with the eyes closer and being Orange. It would be the size of an Ambulance Chaser. Litterbug would have a long nose, and it's head would be a bit like a sphere. It would be just as fat as a Tightwad, only a tad bigger. Dropped Gum would have a head kind of like a Pencil Pusher, however the end would be slightly duller. It would be the size of a Name Dropper. Dump Truck would have a head that looks almost like that of a Skelecog, only for a few more parts to be added. However, it's size would be unlike one, about as tall as a Telemarketer. It would also still wear a suit. Dirty Oaf would have a head that looks almost like a trash can, although, not resembeling the type that gives Gag bonuses in battle. It's size would be the size of Head Hunter, minus the head size. Piggish Pig... Well, what do you think? It's head would look like that of a pig, and it's hands would be pink. It would also be the standard level and Cog size as a Corporate Raider. Filthy Brute should have the head of Big Cheese only greener and should be the same size. Attacks Soda Spill: Used only by Spilled Sodas. It picks up a Soda can and spills it on the Toon. Lowest damage is 10, and maximum is 15. Trash Throw: Used by Garbage Men, Dirty Oaf, and Dropped Gum. The Cog throws a pile of garbage on the Toon. Lowest damage is 20, and maximum is 26. Hence the fact that they have some of the strongest attacks. Infect: Used only by Litterbugs. The Litterbug creates a bunch of red Polka-Dots, then fires them at the Toon. Lowest damage is 17, and maximum is 23. Disgust: Used by Garbage Men, Litterbugs, Spilled Sodas, and Dump Trucks. The animation is almost exactly the same as Trash Throw, except a little more garbage is added. Lowest damage is 21, and the maximum is 29. Dump: Used only by Dump Trucks. This is also one of few attacks that damages all Toons. The Dump Truck dumps a bunch of garbage into a manhole. Small bits of it will appear under all Toons. Lowest damage is 14, and maximum is 17. Pollution: Used by Dirty Oafs, Filthy Brutes and Dropped Gums. Like the previous attack, it also damages all Toons. The Cog creates a bunch of green dust particles, then fires them at the Toons. Lowest damage is 24, and maximum is 30. Yes, this attack can deduct 30 Laff Points. Gum Chew: Used only by Dropped Gums. It chews some gum, then spits it out at a Toon. Lowest damage is 9, and maximum is 20. Slime Splatter: Used by Spilled Sodas, Garbage Men, and Piggish Pigs. The Cog pulls out a can with green slime in it, then spills it on the Toon. Raiding Trashbot Junkyard The Trashbot Junkyard is filled with old junk, garbage, disconnected cog parts, etc. The first area of the junkyard minimum cog level is 1 and the maximum is 6. Deeper into the junkyard you will find a toxic incinerator, you will have steal a special mask from some Trashbots given by Mister Quackgarbster, a duck toon part of the Toon Council. Category:Cogs Category:Cogs in Progress